1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the cases of conventional digital still cameras include front exterior members and rear exterior members both of which are composed of a metal material, in order to project an upscale image. One method for fastening such a front exterior member and such a rear exterior member, both of which are composed of a metal material, with each other is to attach each fixed member at the vicinity of the edge portion of a corresponding exterior member and then to cause their hook members to be engaged with each other. Such attachment requires providing each half blanking convex shape portion inside the vicinity of the edge portion of its corresponding exterior member and then swaging each fixed member with its corresponding half blanking convex shape potion. However, in the case where each half blanking convex shape portion is formed at the inside of the vicinity of the edge portion of its corresponding exterior member, a concave shape portion inevitably appears at the outer surface at the vicinity of the edge portion of its corresponding exterior member.
In the case where this coupling method is adopted to couple the front exterior member and the rear exterior member, each exterior member and its corresponding fixed member are to be swaged at two or more points. The swaging at two or more points defines the position of each exterior member relative to its corresponding fixed member and prevents each fixed member from rotating. In the case where each exterior member and its corresponding fixed member are swaged at one point, each fixed member inevitably rotates about a swaging portion. In addition, the fastening strength between the front exterior member and the rear exterior member inevitably decreases.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-033510, as a technology that avoids degrading the appearance by a convex shape portion on an outer surface of an exterior member, it has been proposed that another exterior member is arranged in a position where a half blanking convex shape portion on the outer surface is covered.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-033510, a size in a height direction or a thickness direction of an electronic apparatus increases since another exterior member needs to arrange in a position where the half blanking convex shape portion of the exterior member is covered. Additionally, there are problems that are an increasing of parts counts and a rise in production cost since another exterior member needs to prepare.